Should Have Been There
by TheWordThief
Summary: MAJOR IRON MAN 3 SPOILERS 'It couldn't be anything else. This is everywhere. This is one of them.' The remaining members of the team see the news coverage of the Mandarin's attack on Stark's house. '...every word seems to remind them that this was their friend and what's the point of having a team if they turn their backs on each other the minute they all drive away?


**So, this is a one-shot I wrote on the bus home after seeing Iron Man 3, which was awesome (I know, I'm so late seeing it, stupid exams!). I was wondering what the rest of the Avengers would have thought when they saw the attack/ Tony's presumed death on the news. They were a team, after all, so it must've been hard, especially as they did nothing to help. I would like to point out that I don't think the Avengers should have featured, as from the moment Happy was caught in that blast, this was Tony's battle to fight. Like he said 'old-fashioned revenge.' But there must have been some guilt that they didn't come to his aid, so this is what resulted from my musings...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Iron Man, The Avengers or anything associated with Marvel Comics. This was written purely for fun.**

He picks up the phone; it's Steve.

"Bruce, turn on the TV, you're gonna want to see this."

So he does, because Steve's the unofficial leader and he hasn't sounded this worried since New York.

"Natasha?"

She turns as Clint beckons to her urgently. The gesture surprises her; they're working, she's in the middle of an interrogation, he's guarding. But now his cool mask is down and Natasha's worried because this is a side of Clint that almost never makes it into the office. With a curt "We're not done here." she stands up and walks over to him, heels clacking against the floor. She follows his gaze to the TV and she could swear her heart stops.

He immediately knows what Steve's talking about. It couldn't be anything else. This is everywhere. This is one of them.

**LIVE: MANDARIN BOMBS STARK**

**HOUSE OBLITERATED AFTER BILLIONAIRE'S CHALLENGE**

The footage alone is enough, the burning rubble, the helicopter in the distance turning away, the box at the bottom of the screen playing back the attack. Like everything else Tony did, the attack was broadcast to the world's press as they camped outside his door.

They watch the footage with growing horror. They knew he, the idiot, was a target the minute he gave out his address and maybe, if they'd been paying attention, they could have told him that.

The footage would have been enough but there's a voice-over, a reporter live at the scene and every word seems to remind them that this was their friend and what's the point of having a team if they turn their backs on each other the minute they all drive away?

_"…attack following Mr Stark's surprise challenge…"_

_"…Mr Stark and his girlfriend are believed to have been inside at the time…"_

_"…Miss Potts and another woman said to have been visiting, have been confirmed to have survived the attack with minor injuries…"_

_"…no sign of the billionaire superhero Tony Stark, otherwise known as Iron Man…"_

The footage cuts to show a picture of the reporter stood outside the still smoking wreckage. In the background, amongst the police and search parties, a figure stands looking out to sea. Pepper Potts. There's something about the way she's standing, unaware of the turmoil going on behind her and they know what the reporter is going to say before the words leave his mouth.

_"We have just received word from the police that Tony Stark cannot be located and has officially been declared missing, presumed dead. Police are searching for a body, although as they haven't met with any luck yet, they are doubtful there is a body to be found; it is likely Mr Stark fell into the water along with much of the wreckage, or was completely obliterated by the blast. I'm joined here by…"_

_Missing, presumed dead…_

_Searching for a body…_

They stare at the news, at the smoke, the flames, at Pepper who now stands staring down at a cracked, achingly familiar helmet, at the headlines now flashing on-screen.

**STARK PRESUMED DEAD IN DEVASTATING BLAST.**

They stare at it all and all they can think is _'We should have been there.'_

**Hope you enjoyed it, leave a review to let me know what you think!**

**Thanks so much for taking the time to read this, updates on my other fics and Star Trek one-shots are coming, I just had to get this out of my system.**

**TheWordThief **


End file.
